A New Life/Never Too Careful
This is the second episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the tenth episode overall. The minivan kept driving away from Atlanta until the group stood upon a small neighbourhood consisting of only three old houses, boarded and apperently intact. The van was starting to get low on fuel, so they decided it was worthy checking out if they could settle themselves there, or at very least grab some supplies. ---- "So, we have six people... And three houses. I guess you already figured out what comes next..." said Barry, walking past the alligned survivors, grabbing his crowbar. "Seven. We have seven people." corrected him Kurt. "Excuse me?" asked Barry, surprised. "Oh yeah. I wasn't counting your brother, he is not going." "Why?" asked Nate. "Because is too dangerous for a kid. What if there is someone inside?" he replied. "He ain't a defenseless kid anymore, Barry. I'm the one who take care of him, and I say he's old enough. He can shoot now, he can do it." said Kurt. "I can do it." said Nate, with a serious look on his face. "Fine." Barry sighed "You two go with Sarah to the first one. I will take Angela to the last one and this leaves Pete and Leon with the one at the middle." "Sounds good enough to me." replied Pete, checking the ammo of his Beretta. It was fully loaded. "Let's go." "All right, bro. But remember this: You stay quiet, you stay with me, and you only shoot if it is extremely necessary, okay?" asked Kurt to his brother. "'Kay." replied Nate, proud of himself. ---- Pete and Leon were at the door of the second house, ready to get in. "This looks like our lucky day. Not one of them outside." said Pete, looking around for zombies. "Maybe. Something seems fishy. Maybe there are some of them inside?" he suggested. Pete shrugged his shoulders and turned to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Figures." he sighed. He heard footsteps inside the house and a quietly mumble. "Wait a second." said him, putting his ear at the door. "There is someone inside." "What? Are you sure?" asked him Leon. "No. I can't be sure, I can't see jack with these boards at the windows." he replied "Anyway, we have to be careful." "Let me deal with this door." said Leon, pushing Pete aside and looking at the door. "I'll be quiet this time, I promise." Leon started to mess with the lock and rapidly turn the door knob. Actually, Pete wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was doing it right, because in mere seconds, he managed to open the door. "Shazam!" he whispered, in joy. The two quietly opened the door and sneaked inside. The place was unexpectedly cleaned and in order, as if someone leaved there. Even though it looked empty, Pete couldn't stop thinking that someone was watching they. "This doesn't seem right. It's way too clean for a house these days." said Pete, looking around. "Yeah, I agree. Is kinda creepy to see how everything is in perfect order here. The less I see, the better. Let's look at the kitchen for some food." said Leon, turning around and heading to the kitchen. BANG! Suddenly, a shot was fired. Leon fell to the ground with a scream, pressing his bleeding waist. Pete rushed to him to see if he was okay and saw the shooter. A latin guy, a little younger than himself, with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing glasses and had numerous cuts and bruisers over his terrified face. "You motherfucker!" sweared Leon, in pain. "I- I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" the guy shakily said, horrified by his act. "Who the fuck are you? Why did you did this?" asked him Pete, pointing his gun to the guy, who dropped his. "Diego. M-My name is Diego." he replied. "This wasn't what I asked! Why did you shot him?" Pete asked, again. "Y-You... You came back to me... After all you did to m-my people... Y-You came back to f-finish the job..." he said, not very sanely. "Your making no sense!" said Pete "I never saw you before, we were in Atlanta until two hours ago!" "Nigel... You're with Nigel... I know it... He- He found me... And s-send you to k-kill me..." Diego said, terrified "You already took everything from me... And now you're going to take my lif-" BANG! Another shot was fired, as Diego fell to the ground, dead. The bullet passed through his glasses to his right eye, killing him instantly. Pete looked around and saw Leon, still holding his wound with the right hand, while holding the smoky pistol with the left. "You're okay, man?" asked Pete, worried as Leon's blood soaked his shirt "It looks pretty fucked up." "I had it worse. Don't you think this was the first gunshot I got. I'll be fine, it just... It still hurts like shit. You never get used to it." he said, hissing. "What happened here? I heard a shot!" said Kurt, rushing to the door. "Jesus Christ, man!" "This crazy-ass motherfucker appeared out of nowhere and then just fucking shot me!" said Leon, still holding his bleeding wound. "Leon, you're bleeding. You have to take care of that!" said Sarah, after seeing the bleeding. "I'll be fine, I swear. I just have to... Take the bullet off..." he said, trying to get his finger in the wound, but giving up because of the pain it caused. "Dammit." "Stop trying to be a tough guy, Leon. Let me patch this up." said Angela, looking closely to the wound. "I'm not a doctor, but I learned how to use a first-aid kit, at least... I hope this helps." "The guy was nuts. He was talking all crazy. He tought we were with the bandits. When I was going to tell him that we're not... Well..." said Pete, looking at Leon's gun. ---- Some minutes after, Pete was sit on a tree stump near the van, when Kurt came to talk to him. "How is he?" Pete asked, concerned about his friend. "He is fine, by now. Keeps saying we're worrying too much, that he had it worse, all that bullshit. Your girl knows her shit about first-aid, but I don't think a gunshot would be properly treated with one of those. He just needs to rest." he replied. "By the way, we're heading out. This neighbourhood is fucked, we can't stay here. We grabbed all we could, now we're going." "I thought you said he needed to rest." said Pete, not so sure about it. "If he keeps quiet at the van and doesn't do anything stupid, there will be no problem, I guess." he said. "Are you sure?" asked him Pete. "You can't be sure of anything nowadays, I guess." Kurt replied "But fuck it, we can't stay here either, let's go." ---- Pete took the passenger seat at the front of the minivan as Leon took his place at the back seats to rest. "That asshole ruined my shirt. My favorite shirt." he said, humoursly sad. "It will be ruined even more if you keep moving, idiot." harshly said Kurt. "My God, how did you survived your first shot, anyway?" "You see, there used to be something called hospitals in the long time before. And there was these guys, "medics", who worked at those hospitals. Have you heard of them? One of these guys lived near me. We exchanged medical care for... stuff." told him Leon. "What kind of stuff?" asked him Nate, interested. Leon opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Kurt: "Adult stuff. You don't need to know." he said. ""Adult stuff"... This sucks. Is always "You're not old enough to know", "You're not old enough to do it"... I tought I was old enough." Nate complained. "Drugs, okay? He was selling drugs to the guy. Happy now?" Kurt said, impatient. "Can you stop the chat for a damn minute? We still need to find somewhere we can stay." scolded them Barry. "Fine." Kurt replied, turning the key. ---- The minivan continued on its way. It didn't lasted long, tough. Not too far from there, Pete sighted a restaurant on the road, that still looked intact. The building was very big, with three floors and was painted in a pastel yellow tone and had a somehow tall wall. Over the wire fence that surrounded the insides of the wall, Pete could see that it had some gas pumps at its back. He assumed it was a gas station/restaurant combo. The windows of the first floor were boarded to avoid getting broke by zombies, but otherwise it looked completely normal. "Jim's Barbecue..." he said to himself. "Looks promising. Anyone want to check it out?" "I do. Let's do it." said Angela, holding his arm. Pete and Angela stepped out of the minivan, him holding his pistol and her with the rifle on her back. There were some zombies nearby, so they quietly sneaked to it. They examined the around of the building, trying to get any clues that implied that someone was living there. "Looks empty." she said, with a satisfied smile. "Looks like we're finally getting out of the road. "After what happened at that house, I wouldn't be so optmistic." said him, remembering the moment Leon was shot. "But getting a real place to stay seems amazing to me. Come on, let's get inside." Pete jumped and grabbed the wall. He was glad that they didn't put any broken glass on top of it. He climbed it up and sat at the top, lowering his hand to Angela. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. The two jumped down the wall and quickly jumped over the wire fence too. Pete tried to hear anything at the door, but it was really quiet inside. He gave a satisfied smile and pushed the door, entering it. However, what he found inside wasn't exactly what he was looking for. There were four people inside. "WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted one of them, an older looking man, pulling a Glock and pointing it at them. "Who the fuck are you?" asked another man, an African-American, apparently at the same age as the first one. Other than the two, there was also a younger guy, apparently still a teenager, wearing glasses and a fedora, and a beautiful looking blonde woman. Both of them got startled by Pete's presence. "Answer me or I'll fucking shoot you!" ordered the black guy. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry *Leon Carter Also Starring: *Jim *Tyrone *Sarah Co-Stars: *Matthew (No Lines) *Jessie (No Lines) *Diego Deaths *Diego (Alive) - Shot in the head by Leon in retaliation for shooting him at the waist. Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Diego. (Alive) *First appearance of Jim. *First appearance of Tyrone. *First appearance of Matthew. *First appearance of Jessie.